Plasma blast from the past
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Past life is something that defines your deepest self, your inner character, thing that stays the same no matter the body, time period, country or environment you grow up. And not everyone is able to be scanned for this, only few lucky individuals with strong 'life code' encrypted deep into the mind, which somehow stays untouched. Hiro Hamada is one of these lucky ones.
1. Chapter 1

When you are presented with the opportunity to learn your past lives, you can't just say 'no', right?

Past life is something that defines your deepest self, your inner character, thing that stays the same no matter the body, time period, country or environment you grow up. And not everyone is able to be scanned for this, only few lucky individuals with strong 'life code' encrypted deep into the mind, which somehow stays untouched. This was discovered in late 80s during the 20th century, and as the description of the process, it's simply called 'reincarnation'. Many holes in history were filled thanks to people who remembered themselves in different eras and events.

Hiro Hamada was one of these lucky ones. Strong 'life code' was noticed the minute he was born and his parents were alerted. The paperwork was filled, doctors informed, scientists and organizations. His name was added to the universal list with other chosen ones, and the minute he gives his approval, his code will be scanned and the young genius will have knowledge of his past lives, which will help the current personality to develop and learn from his previous mistakes, as well as duty to answer some questions from the past.

However, Hiro never wanted to know that. He was perfectly happy with knowing who he was now, and he had enough sadness in his current past without a burden of the previous memories. He had a pretty good idea he was some famous scientist, maybe Einstein or Marie Curie even, Hellen Keller or Newton. Someone really intelligent because that is obviously his most defined quality. Hiro decided that he will never learn about who he was when he was about 10 years old, when he read an article about the man who was in the past life a dictator who put entire country to shame for the next century and he was never forgiven for that, he was even banned from the said country for all eternity, in all of his lives.

What if Hiro was someone evil before? Someone who did something bad and who would be hated for the eternity as well? His aunt Cass would be ashamed, his friends could hate him, and his dead family...

No, no, no. Hiro Hamada shall never get his past lives acknowledged. He had a bright future and he will not gamble with it. Tadashi never liked when he gambled with anything. This is what Tadashi would want too.

But of course, the moment this info leaked among his pals...

It all started with Baymax and his daily scan of his favorite patient, which was conveniently in the time when the group was hanging out in Hiro's workshop. The boy was so used on his scans that he didn't even blink, but when the robot spoke

''Your 'life code' is still not scanned, Hiro. Shall I call the competent staff in order to do the process?''

Aaaand all hell broke loose.

For the next hour, all of Hiro's friends were choking him with questions, demands, weeping and nagging why the hell he never did the life scan when he is clearly one of the luckiest people on the planet.

''I don't want to know, I-I really don't! Look guys, I know what you think, but past is not something I'm so interested in, I am doing great so f-''

''Dude you have, like, the ability to know how awesome you were back in the Stone Age! Like, I would anything to know what I was... Maybe a brave knight who was slaying dragons and Viking with the two headed dragon-''

''Shut the hell up, Fred!'', Gogo retorted, before getting into Hiro's face.

''Look here pal, I don't care what's your reason, but what you have here, inside that big brain of yours, is something that all of people in this shitty world want and you are just taking it for granted! Woman up and go to the damn scan!''

''But I-''

''Hiro, pleeeease! Just imagine all the great minds you could have been! How can you not be interested into something like that?!'', Honey was jumping around him.

''Guys-''

''The system, man! You have it, system knows it, this isn't a bad thing!''

''And all of the periods of time you were witness of! How can you NOT want it?!''

''By the increasing level of the state known as 'anxiety' in your neurological system, Hiro is now under lighter case of stress. I recommend a-''

''ENOUGH!''

''-quiet and peaceful surroundings for the next hour to relieve your mood.'', robot finished.

The outburst of the young genius was followed by a tensed silence. The guys knew they had no right to force him, but something like this is huge thing to waste and not really acceptable in their eyes. Knowledge of your past lives, the knowledge of ultimate truth, something every scientist wanted! Every human wanted. And Hiro here...

''Sorry, sorry... I shouldn't have... But look, I was thinking a lot about this and I really am not interested to know who or what I was. Really, I... I was never much of a history guy, and frankly... I am aware what I have, but even Tadashi agreed with my decision. I don't want to know, guys. I-I am happy like this. Past is not something to dwell so deeply into.''

After that they stopped, but that never meant they gave up. Every so and they would lay a gentle, not-so-spontaneous hint to him, even coaxing his aunt to do so, but he either didn't notice it, or chosen to ignore them.

Hiro knew it had gone serious when even a Baymax asked him why.

''You are refusing to scan your 'life code', Hiro.''

''You too, Baymax? Unbelievable.''

''Will this scan cause you distress?''

Hiro heavily inhaled and exhaled on that, falling on his bed and covering his eyes while his health companion patiently waited.

''I... I don't know. Maybe?''

The health companion simply titled his head, the motion pursuing Hiro to keep talking.

''Look, I know what they do there to the 'lucky ones': they go waaaay down into their subconscious, and make them remember all the life problems they had from the beginning of their existence and things they did, didn't do and people they were connected with and... They are forever judged by what they were. What if I was someone bad or evil or inventor of spandex?!''

Baymax was observing him silently for a few more minutes.

''Your stress is raising again, Hiro. Stress can influence your decisions and be very bad for a person's health, such as causing an eating disorder-''

_I am an idiot for even thinking a health robot can understand something like this..._

''Baymax, it's ok, it's ok! I will... think more about this, ok? Stress is dropping, see? Now... I am satisfied with the given care.'', Hiro said, on which robot directed himself towards his charger and shut down.

Hiro sighed and by his already established tradition, approached Tadashi's framed photo in his part of the room. Genius gently caressed the picture, wishing by uncountable time he was here to set him on the right way.

What would Tadashi say to him on this subject? When he told him the first time his decision, Aunt Cass was protesting, but Tadashi said, without any argument, that it was purely Hiro's decision and he supports it.

_Look from another angle._

What is another angle for this? He would find out what he was, who he was and the things he did in different time areas and in different circumstances. Maybe he would even be someone famous... But it's not like he wasn't already.

Hiro put the photo back on his night stand and dropped on his bed. His mind was set. He will _not_, under any circumstances, get his LC scanned. He is Hiro Hamada, and no one else.

* * *

The classes on his institute were interesting, but just as easy as any class for the 14 year old genius. His favorite one is the project time, though. He loved the free unlimited time he would get and resources he was granted with, he loved the people surrounding him and the fun times they had while making the projects that could someday be the world's next big thing.

Hiro today worked on the project he didn't even name yet, but it will be awesome. The medium sized robo-skeleton was getting surrounded by the new amount of wires and microchips with blinking attachments, as the concept art of the soon-to-be creation decorated the wall.

His aunt Cass was complaining about the bakery/coffee shop, how she needed some help. When they were younger, Hiro and Tadashi were on the case, but due to the circumstances, she was on her own. Plus, saving the money was always a treat so Hiro was busy with creating the perfect help for his aunt, the idea based on none other than Baymax. With the smaller proportions, of course. Baymax's stomach would demolish half the shop.

The robot Hiro was having in mind would probably need to be someone pleasant to the eye, and with the very fast processor that could understand and serve a big number of customers in the record time, yet interesting enough to attract customers. Of course, some downloading of the cooking skills would be beneficial and above all else, a long lasting battery. And just in case of the new 'Callaghan' episode, the robot should only be able to take orders outside of coffee or cake from either Hiro or Aunt Cass. Voice lock was still to be made.

After a few more minutes, Honey came in and told him they are closing up, it was late. Hiro made a notice where he stopped and covered the skeleton, exiting the room, hall and then the institute surrounded with his friends.

If there were only minute later there, they would be greeted by a figure who run towards the door and entering quickly inside, stealthy like a cat and clothed in black like the night. Pressing to the walls, hiding in the darker corners, gluing to the metallic pipes on the ceiling with the blue-glowing gloves, the imposter avoided the guards and cameras, as if knowing where what was. The figure quickly managed to find Hiro's (former Tadashi's) office, and unlocked it with no problem. The figure lowered the big hood masking its face and approached the shelves, carefully examining everything on them, stopping shortly on the hammers and drawings, even touching them fondly, almost nostalgically.

The figure left the wall and approached the framed picture of the Hamada brothers on the metallic table in the corner, where the cap was hanging onto. The figure took the photo and looked deeply into it. The fingers covered older brother and left Hiro, causing the intruder to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike robotics and engineering, Hiro didn't quite understood people. They are so complex and each one is different, there is no blueprint that can give details of every part the human is constricted off, and human mind is also one of the mysteries no one can solve. How can beings so similar on the outside yet be so different on the inside again? It was like a fingerprint, no mind was the same, not even the twins. How can mind be so weak in some yet strong in other people, how can one person be smarter than the other if they are born from the same parents? How can one single incident, no matter the size, affect one's mind so easily, or environment?

So how could Hiro let his LC be a thing to judge him over? There are many factors that affect mind during its development, such as people surrounding you, place, time, events, general mentality... How different was he in his former lives, Hiro caught himself thinking. He was still set on his decision, but that doesn't mean he couldn't wonder, right?

He never doubted his intelligence, in fact he was a bit egoistic about it. I mean, c'mon, he graduated when he was 13 years old, how many people can say that? He can build weapons from a microwave and make things no one can! He was definitely someone important on the field of engineering or something like that... Maybe Leonardo da Vinci? He knows flying is his all-time favorite dream and thing and wasn't Leonardo a bit obsessed with it as well?

Flying... Hiro could never get tired of that. He and Baymax would spend hours and hours flying and not once he would complain to stop. He _loved_ flying, it felt so natural and just _there_ waiting for him and he felt so whole while doing it-

Oh, God. He was a bird in former life, wasn't he?

...It would make sense, right? Many people were animals before and felt certain urges of those they've been. He was probably a bird, everyone were always saying he was annoying as parrot sometimes. And he _did_ like seed very much, so yeah...

He was a bird. Ok, that would explain his love for flying. His intelligence, how was it back in the days with no robots, electricity and machines? Was he one of those people that was considered a freak and weird for knowing something other than obey his authorities? Was he ever a woman? How many children did he had in his lives, was he happy, was he-

NO!

Hiro shifted in his bed, forcefully blocking any more questions. He will _not_ get his LC scanned, end of story! The guys' questions and pleas must've been finally rub off him or something.

He knew he wasn't angel, he knew he wasn't Mr. Innocent. He was well aware of the fact how egoistical he could be, and how he would never let anyone spit on him or his beloved ones. He would return it full force times a thousand. He remembered the thing he did when confronted with Callaghan. He _wanted_ to destroy him, he _needed_ to seem he dead. Only memory on Tadashi stopped him. That and nothing else. If it wasn't for Tadashi...

But he was sure he didn't have Tadashi in former lives.

He must've been someone who was so into his own ego that he must've been making things for his own profit, despite the lives he must've had destroyed, probably for some revenge or worse – pure joy of it!

It was possible... His neighbor had LC scanned, and he was actually in one of his former lives a kamikaze! The poor guy had to move out from the city.

But then again... He really liked helping people. He liked seeing them smile cause of him. Maybe he was one of those who was inventing things to help people? What if he was the creator of Red Cross?

Nah.

He knew himself... If not for his own benefit, he won't do anything.

And knowing he was someone like that would crush him, 'cause it would destroy everything Tadashi thought of him.

_People will need you, and I know you can help them._

And that was not worth it.

But what about a soulmate? Are they worth it?

Hiro turned around again, his gaze going towards the ceiling.

A soulmate. The one specific being that LC carrier bonded deeply (be it platonic, family, amiable, romantic or even unamiable) in his very first life. The soulmates are bonded in a way that will follow each other through all lives, but the sad part was no one remembers each other. Except those with scanned LC. They are able to recognize their soulmate.

Hiro's soulmate was... A thing he didn't want to think about. For all he cares about, Tadashi was his soulmate, he made him complete and always there for him. When he... Hiro was so broken that he couldn't even...

Hiro sighed and set up, the messy room replacing the thoughts in his head. Boy, he should really consider cleaning up one of these days...

That reminded him on the robot his aunt was going to get for her next birthday. He wanted to experiment a little in his lab tonight! So, voice lock was definite thing to modify, and he should have chosen the colors by now. Aunt Cass once had an idea for the work uniforms, but that idea was a blow; on one side it was tacky, on the other one it was contrast vs the cafe's theme design, and they didn't have enough money to restore the whole place. Maybe he could take the wallpaper design and adjust it to be torso, and-

_ .Bzzzzzz._

His cell phone ringed on the night table, stealing his attention from the inner blueprint design. He checked the caller ID – hidden number.

He rose one eyebrow – He was thought to be careful with the unknown callers.

Never the less...

''Hello?'', he picked up, making sure not to use his full voice. You can never be too sure.

What he heard on the other side of the line was impossible for him to comprehend. It sounded rough, sturdy and foreign.

''Hello? Who is this?!''

Same sounds followed.

Hiro greeted his teeth and ended the call. Prank call.

''Very funny, ha ha ha.''

The same number called again. Hiro didn't pick up this time and shut the phone down.

Now! The gift to his favorite auntie...

* * *

He really liked the way the paint job was done, he wanted the robot to represent the cafe's everything, and from design to the feeling the place was giving when you enter inside. He nodded his head at the robotic torso and rolled his chair to the computer to work on that voice control and lock.

His and Cass's voice were presented on the screen in the sound waves, easily recognizable and ready for the transfer to the chip soon to be implanted in the metallic head.

''Wait.'', Hiro said to himself.

He was hitting puberty hard these days; his voice outta change drastically soon... That would be a problem for the robot. Should he just make voice lock for aunt? Perhaps he could have fingerprint identification.

''Meh, why not.'', he shrugged.

Alright, that is one more modification on his list!

... How did Tadashi survive with all these work? Battle bots are so much easier, how can domestic service robot be so difficult?! Again, Hiro didn't give his older brother enough credit, he thought on those test videos Baymax showed him once. How many did he record again? 87.

And he didn't even start with activation.

Oh boy...

He leaned on his chair and stared up at the ceiling, debating whether to have a break or do some more work on the robot. He decided a break is as good.

Hiro walked to the couch where a box of soda was waiting for him, and he let goofy grin spread across his face as he set into the soft cushions with a can in his hand. Subconsciously, his other hand started wandering next to him.

His fingers touched something cold. Hiro's eyes fell on his hand, which now held his shut down phone.

''Oh yeah, I shut it down.'', he remembered. He pressed the activation button, and waited for the phone to wake up.

What he saw on the screen almost made him spit out his drink. He had thirty-five missed phone calls, all from that hidden number.

''What the hack...'', he furrowed his eyebrows while getting up, eyes glued to the screen.

Whoever this guy was, he sure was persistent. But why would someone call him so many times? And what language was that? Hiro couldn't explain it, but he knew it was a language, some old one.

Should he call back? No, of course not!

But he also couldn't ignore this eit-

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Hiro jumped in the air as the phone starts ringing, almost dropping it on the ground. He looked at the caller, it was hidden number again.

*_beep* Hi, this is Hiro Hamada, sorry can't answer cause I'm really busy with something awesome! You know what to do._

His voicemail!

The same sounds! Those freakishly familiar sounds!

The message wasn't long, but the voice sounded fake, deep like in those cliché movies and when people were giving anonymous reviews and confessions. So, whoever is calling must have stay hidden for a while... But why call him, how did he even get his number?!

The recorded message was saved, and Hiro took a long breathing exercise in order to figure out what now. He could always alert the gang... is this worth it?

What would happen if he doesn't? They would be pretty angry. Yeah, he should tell them.

He dialed their numbers and sent the same message: Hiro's workshop. Urgent.

That outta give him enough time to get into some more research about this. First thing first...

He really needs to find out what language was that.

* * *

Wasabi, usually punctual to point, was now the last one to come to the workshop. His one hand was full with a donut box while other had a coffee cup, the man obviously just got outta bed.

When he entered, Hiro had a projecting screen in front of the couch where the gang was sitting, full of geographical maps and some weird symbols.

''Sorry I'm late but the traffic was a disaster, there were some problems on the main road and I had to go on a detour and really needed coffee and why did no one tell me what this sudden meeting was about?'', he asked.

''Hiro has a stalker.'', Gogo said bluntly.

''Say what?!''

Hiro rolled his eyes as he waited in front his computer, the analysis still in progress, as it was for the previous 20 minutes.

Maybe it wasn't language at all, his friends said.

But he knew it was. Somehow. He just did.

''I tried locating the caller over the calls, but it's incredibly protected, and I could probably upgrade it but right now I really need a lead on this guy. This seems like a good start.'', he said while taking a donut from Wasabi.

''Ok, so we find him and then what?'', Honey asked, clenching a cup of tea in her hands.

That, Hiro also has yet to decide. And why the sudden need for this again? Oh yeah, panic. Someone is out there who obviously is desperate for him and Hiro doesn't know why. So that's the first thing on the list. Find out who the caller is and why he is on this speed dial.

''Get answers. I really have a bad feeling about this.''

''Don't worry, dude! No one phone-stalks my pals! We'll find this M!''

''M?''

''Dial M for Murder? No one saw that o-''

_Analysis complete._

_Analyzed language..._

''Old Norweigan?''


End file.
